


Франкоголизм

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Animal Transformation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, PWP, Psychology, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: Они топят друг в друге свою боль от того, что ни один из них не может получить того, что хочет. А хотят они одного.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Lunark (Noblesse), Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse), Lunark/M-21 (Noblesse)
Kudos: 10





	Франкоголизм

М-21 нравится, когда Лунарк жадно обхватывает его ногами, до боли вдавливаясь пятками в ягодицы.  
М-21 нравится смотреть, как ее сильные пальцы комкают и натягивают ткань простыни.  
М-21 нравится то, как мягкие волоски щекочут его шрам, когда он зарывается в шерсть на ее груди, ища губами сосок.  
Лунарк двигается на нем, опираясь на напряженные руки, стонет громко, прогибается назад, закидывая голову так сильно, что волосы мажут его по голым коленям. М-21 вцепляется в ее бедра, одновременно помогая удержаться и сильнее насаживая на себя. Ладони идеально ложатся на ее изгибы, шелковистые волоски шерсти скользят под пальцами и он зарывается глубже в мех, до самой влажной кожи, легко царапая ногтями. Лунарк хрипло вскрикивает, качнувшись вперед, вцепляется в его запястье, сжимая до боли, отчего он и сам вдавливает пальцы глубже в ее плоть. Она вжимается еще плотнее, сдавливая внутри себя его член и гипнотически ерзает вперед-назад, потираясь о него мокрыми губами и напряженным клитором. Внутри она горячая и мягкая, сокращается и пульсирует, словно лаская его собой, и хочется оказаться в ней еще глубже, хотя это уже физически невозможно. М-21 судорожно вскидывает бедра и, кажется, рычит. Они оба почти на грани оргазма. Не сговариваясь, они тянутся друг-другу на встречу: М-21 садится, крепко охватывая её рукой за талию, Лунарк обвивает его плечи – движения становятся резкими и дерганными.  
\- Жаль, - хрипит Лунарк, сжимая зубами его ухо, и голос ее, грязно-сексуальный и непристойно сорванный, мог бы заставить кончить даже импотента. – Что я не могу трахнуть тебя как он…  
М-21 отфыркивается и встряхивает головой, уходя от укуса и ловя ртом ее губы. Волосы Лунарк, спадая густой волной, ласкают его щеки и плечи, он целует ее мокро и грязно, насаживая одновременно на свой член и язык, и она стонет ему в самое горло.  
\- Жаль, - умудряется вытолкнуть она в поцелуй. – Не могу тебе засадить так, как он… Отыметь…Отодрать тебя как последнюю сучку…  
Все ее мышцы сводит от напряженного ожидания близкой развязки, она оплетает его руками и ногами, сжимает так сильно, что каждый вдох дается с боем и двигаться в ней почти невозможно, и продолжает шептать, безумно, словно в трансе:  
\- Расскажи…- голос ее срывается и по телу проходит первая волна дрожи. Пальцы уже в его волосах, тянут назад, заставляя сильнее поднять лицо, и М-21 лижет ее губы, не пытаясь прервать. – Расскажи: как вы это делаете? Он берет тебя сзади или лицом к лицу, а? – Ее дыхание, быстрое и горячее, снова срывается в долгий стон, от которого вибрация проходит по всему позвоночнику прямо к члену М-21. - Ты царапаешь ему спину?.. Или бедра?.. Или, может, это он метит тебя?.. – Её снова выгибает в его руках и трясет с ног до головы. Кончая, Лунарк не стонет – кричит. Отрывисто, громко и надрывно. А затем сцепляет зубы и замирает дрожащей от наслаждения дугой. И М-21 тоже отпускает себя, изливаясь внутри нее, напряженной и пылающей, и тоже рычит и стонет, не стесняясь похабных звуков.  
Когда-то, в самом начале, он говорил Лунарк, что с Франкенштейном он не спит, и не спал никогда. Да она и сама, наверняка, это знала. Чувствовала в его запахе, утыкаясь носом в его пах, или вкусе его тела, когда вылизывала его плечи, или еще какой непонятной волчьей чуйкой. Но это ровным счетом ничего не значило. Потому что ночь за ночью она сводила его с ума своими грязными догадками и предположениями. Ее это заводило. А М-21 не находил в себе ни сил, ни желания заткнуть ее и только бешено кончал, оттраханный в самый мозг ее жарким шепотом и извращенными фантазиями.  
И, конечно же, он ни разу не сказал, что ему тоже жаль.  
Просто они оба больны на всю голову.   
И имя у их болезни одинаковое.  
Франкенштейн.  
Они знают симптомы наизусть и диагностируют их друг у друга с профессионализмом бывалых психоаналитиков. И, получается, у них что-то вроде регулярных собраний клуба анонимных Франкоголиков, на которых они с истинно мазохистским удовольствием неизменно расчесывают друг другу до крови знакомую болячку и охуительно классно ебутся.  
Лунарк шевелится в его руках, смотрит вниз и приподнимается, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как член Двадцать первого выскальзывает из нее, влажный и блестящий от ее смазки и его спермы. М-21 валит ее на кровать и наваливается сверху, блуждая руками, сжимая и поглаживая. Он помнит, что Лунарк любит, хоть и не признает вслух, ленивые расслабленные ласки после оргазма. А ему нравится приходить в себя в волнах исходящего от нее запаха – запаха удовлетворенной волчицы. Лунарк поглаживает его плечо одной рукой, вырисовывая круги и зигзаги на его горячей коже.  
М-21 всегда остается собой. Она – всегда в трансформе.  
Они никогда не обсуждали это, но, очевидно, обоих все устраивает.  
Двадцать первого – так точно.  
Не то, чтобы он менял любовниц как какой-то Казанова, но никто из тех, кого он помнит, и близко не смог бы сравниться с Лунарк. Её выносливость, раскрепощенность и совершенно покоряющая дикость делают ее неповторимой и особенной. И секс с ней тоже особенный. Он опустошает, оглушает и выбивает опору из-под ног. А то, как его вставляет от ощущения шерсти под губами и пальцами удивляет даже его самого. И то, как яростно и ярко она кончает с ним… Это даже не льстит, нет, неподходящее слово, но на мужскую гордость действует примерно так же, как прикосновения ее горячего рта на его член.  
Бывает и иначе - в какие-то особенные лунные дни. Тогда Лунарк в объятиях М-21 тает и млеет. Жмется кожа к коже, словно растекается по нему всем телом, стремясь слиться, втереться изгибом к изгибу. Редко. Лунарк старается не назначать встречи в такие дни. Как-то в порыве откровенности она сказала, что в это время все ощущается иначе, и себя она чувствует тоже по-другому. Ему такого объяснения было вполне достаточно, ведь она могла бы не говорить и этого. И уточнять, что означает это её: «по-другому» - он не стал. Сам только смог додумать, – черт его знает: верно или нет - что «открыто» и «беззащитно». Такой, возможно, она хотела бы быть с Франкенштейном.  
Каким хотел бы быть с Франкенштейном он сам, М-21 не знает. Не знает даже, хотел бы быть сверху или снизу. Потому что старается об этом не думать. В этом плане Лунарк проще – она удалена от источника своей болезни. А у М-21 он под боком. Ходит по дому в рубашке, расстегнутой на несколько пуговиц, одурительно пахнет возбуждением после тренировок и свежестью чистого тела после душа, командует «раздевайся» и прикасается к нему, полуголому, во время осмотров… Фантазии приходится душить в зародыше, чтобы не повергать в шок и не вызывать ржача у домочадцев постоянным стояком.  
Душ они принимают по-отдельности, но дверь оставляют открытой. М-21 смотрит, как вода вперемешку с пеной скатывается по гладкой коже принявшей человеческую форму Лунарк, и слушает о том, что происходит на острове оборотней. Кентас работает за десятерых, но чувствуется, что измотан почти до предела возможностей. Был бы рад, загляни М-21 в гости. Разнести вдвоем они, правда, ничего уже не смогут – от лабораторий Союза камня на камне не осталось, но и простой дружеский мордобой, наверняка, приятно разнообразил бы его досуг. Двадцать первый обещает подумать. Не только вслух, для формы, но и себе тоже. Дружеский мордобой – это, определенно, было бы неплохо. Про Дом и Домовладельца Лунарк не спрашивает, поэтому М-21 не говорит. В нескольких словах касается обстановки в городе, упоминает школу, КСА...  
Уходя, Лунарк, криво улыбнувшись, все-таки просит передать привет Франкенштейну и, быстро прижавшись, грубо прихватывает зубами кожу на его шее, пониже уха. М-21 недовольно цыкает. Метка продержится довольно долго – проверено практикой. Ему не совсем понятно, для чего Лунарк периодически исполняет этот странный номер. Словно свежий засос на нем и есть тот самый «привет». Вот только, что она пытается этим сказать Франкенштейну? Заставить его злиться? Глупо. Вызвать ревность? И того глупее… Ни одного из них он не станет ревновать, потому что ни один из них его не интересует "в том самом" смысле. Просто заявить: «Смотри, и не так уж ты нам нужен! Все прекрасно и без тебя»? Ну, возможно. И М-21 ничего не остается, кроме как доставить адресату это намеренно-показное маленькое лживое послание. И к собственному стыду он знает, что сам при этом будет с одержимостью наркомана изучать его реакцию, ловить на красивом лице Франкенштейна малейшую тень каких-либо эмоций. Поджатые губы? Вскинутая бровь? Усмешка? Чтобы при следующей встрече с напускным недовольством пересказать Лунарк все до мельчайшей детали. И она будет ловить эти слова, впившись отсутствующим взглядом в его губы и, наверняка, представлять каждый жест и мысленно прокручивать те же самые фразы, но произнесенные другим голосом, пока будет расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. А потом им будет охрененно хорошо.  
Просто они больны на всю голову.  
И имя у их болезни одинаковое.


End file.
